narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Peace Requiem: Seireitou's Death
Part 1: Hatred and War *''Following the events of The Great Ninja World War Roleplay'' Blood was scattered everywhere, many bodies lay on the floor, dead or close to death. The 6 Great Nations were at war with the Shadow Lands, The Warning Lands were in war with the Lost Lands, and the Feudal Lands were at war with the Land of the Sun. Great Nations vs Shadow Lands "Die, scum!" yelled out Echo slicing away at a small army, killing them. "Thats the last of the ground solders of the Shadow Lands, Ryun" said Echo. "Good, but they already took over Iwagakure and Kumogakure, they are advancing towards us and if they reach Yamagakure 2, its all over, we need to push them back!" said Ryun as Echo went to gather men to kick Shadow Land ninja out of Kumogakure. Over in the Shadow Lands, "Must this war persist?" asked Shion, the priestess of the Shadow Lands. "My lady, our armies have succedded in taking over two major villages in the 6 Great Nations" said the general Shion was feeling sad as the general left. Warning Lands vs Lost Lands "Sir, we are losing men fast, the ninja of Hikarigakure 2 proved too strong so we retreated for now" said a ninja "No, you go back there and fight them, those were my orders and stick to them!" yelled Tupac Shakur, the leader of the Warning Lands. "But sir!" said the ninja "You dare disobey me! GO NOW!" yelled Tupac as the ninja fled Over in the Lost Lands, "General Hikaru" said a ninja flashing in. "Yes, what is it?" asked Hikaru. "Our army have already secured 2 main villages in The Warning Lands, and we are almost done with the nothern quadrant" said the ninja. "Exellent Major, with that, i would like to bring half of the Mokugakure ninja from the east side and about 1/4 of the men from the west side and send them to secure the southern area and then, await futher orders from your commanding Brigader General" said Hikaru "Yes Sir!" said the ninja flashing out Hikaru thought to himself, "Why must this happen, it makes no sense, they just attacked" Land of the Sun vs Feudal Lands "James, I've got a report." said Scarr while walking into the room. "Yes Scarr?" asked James "James, we've taken over half of the Feudal Lands already and have almost reached the capitol" said Scarr "Good, at least this war will finally be over" said James "And, about your request to talk to Seireitou Hyuga, he's nowhere to be found" said Scarr "Oh well, he usually turns up when needed, we'll just wait till then but for now, continue one with the invasion" said James "Alright" said Scarr disappearing "Now to find the man," thought James as he looked out his window to see explosions in the horizon. Goals and Promises "So, you really are going through with it?" asked Minkai "Yes, its the only way" said Seireitou "I guess so, if its what you want, i guess...." said Minkai "Minkai, may i borrow your Geass?" asked Seireitou Minkai hesitated, "Very well" said Minkai cutting his blood and gave it to seireitou Seireitou infused it with his blood, obtaining Geass "Seireitou, you never made an offical contract, you'll die if the geass becomes too powerful" said Minkai "At this point, that no longer matters" said Seireitou dashing off Minkai was left alone, "How far are you willing to go for peace, Seireitou" thought Minkai as he too disappeared. Part 2: Taking Over Order of the Royaty Seireitou flew to the Feudal Lands and flew to the royal palace. "Halt!" said three gaurds but seireitou meerly killed them with Ragnarok He entered the palace to find the emperor sitting there "How dare you! Dispatch the royal gaurds in such a way!" said the emperor "You arent in any position to speak, My lord" said seireitou as his right eye revealed Geass "what in the devil!" said the emperor "Devil is correct, now, i order you, Give me Kingdomship of the Feudal Lands" said seireitou The emperor walked over and handed seireitou the crown and the royal jewels. "Exellent, now Die" seireitou ordered as the emperor took a kunai from seireitou and sliced his neck clean cut. The gaurds arrived to see the emperor dead and seireitou with the crown on the throne The gaurds knelt down to him, "Long Live Emperor Seireitou!" Invading the Land of the Sun "James, an issue has arisen!" said Scarr walking in the room "What is it?" asked James "Its seems that the ruler of the Feudal Lands has been killed and replaced" saidd Scarr "By who?" asked James "We are trying to figure that out, but...." said Scarr as large explosions shook the land around them. Outside the window, millions of ninja were invading the village. "What in the world?" asked James looking at this scene At that moment, Jame's office's door is busted down Seireitou Hyuga with his emperor clothing walks in along with several royal warriors "Well, if it isnt Gray-hairs" said Scarr smiling Seireitou silent and 3 gaurds retrainted Scarr "Seireitou, whats the meaning of this?" asked James "Thats none of your concern, now, Relinquesh the Land of the Sun to me said seireitou as his Geass activated James resisted to a certain point but ultimatly was overtaken and gave Seireitou ownership of this land and its ninja. "You may have taken James, but the captains will never listen to you!" said Scarr "You're right about that, but they do listen to James" said Seireitou "James, Tell your captains to seize total control of The Warning Lands" said seireitou via Geass James had to obey and went to tell the captains these orders Taking the Warning Lands "Sir, we've lost word with our navy stationed right outside of the lands" said a ninja "Find them and get them back online!" said Tupac as fireballs and Kido attacks struck the village several times. Tupac's ninja were taken down by the Guardians' captains and James attacked Tupac The two fought for a good while and both were exhasted but then 2 captains came to his aid and took down Tupac "Yo man, what the hell is wrong with you!" said Tupac James was under Geass and ordered the deed to The Warning Lands and control of The Warning Lands Government Tupac refused but was forced by the captains through torture James returned to the Land of the Sun and gave Seireitou the control over the Warning Lands. Seireitou sat on his throne preparing his final strike, the Lost Lands and the 6 Great Nations. Part 3: Absolute Ruler - Emperor Seireitou Seige of the Lost Lands Seireitou ordered James through Geass to gather the Land of the Sun's full army and take over the 6 Great Nations while he dealt with the Lost Lands. Back in Kagegakure 2, "Hikaru" said Mizu "What is it, Mizu?" asked Hikaru "The entire west side of the world has been taken over" said Mizu "And who caused this?" asked Hikaru "It was Seireitou" said Mizu as Hikaru was silent Then, chakra blasts from all over were pelted at the village, villagers scrambling for a place to hide Seireitou walked up to Hikaru's room and found him and Mizu together "You... you traitor!!" said Mizu with anger drawing his blade Hikaru was silent but then, "Mizu, drop your weapon" said Hikaru to a shocked Mizu Hikaru took out a scroll and handed it to Seireitou, "This is what you want, right, control of the Lost Lands" said Hikaru Seireitou took it and began to walk away slowly Hikaru, on a rare occasion, accually lost his cool, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SEIREITOU!!!" yelled out Hikaru Seireitou turned and Hikaru saw something in his eyes Seireitou continued walking and left "Hikaru, why did you give in to him!" said Mizu "..... i dont know Mizu" said Hikaru. "Its strange, a part of me wants to end this right now and kill Seireitou for his treason but.... another part of me..... wants to believe that he's doing something..... right" thought Hikaru as the forces of the Feudal Lands left the village James reached Seireitou to tell him that the 6 Great Nations are taken over and Ryun and Echo are in custody and the 6 nations are their's. Final Message: Emperor Seireitou Seireitou reached a platform, in which Minkai, James, and the Captains all circled Seireitou. The platformed glowed, "Greetings World!" said seireitou as the entire planet could hear him. "I am the previous Ninth Gokage Sennin and the Emperor of the Feudal Lands, the lands have all surrendered to me, now i order you all, OBEY ME WORLD!" yelled seireitou All over the world, voices of cheering, "Seireitou, Seireitou, Seireitou!!!" Hikaru could only hear in anger as he was arrested by the Guardians "As of right now, the World is mine!" said seireitou "All hail Seireitou!, All hail Seireitou, All hail Seireitou!!!" yelled many people, some even control by Geass. Part 4: The Day a Demon Dies *''2 Months Later'' - The World ruled by one tyrant, Emperor Seireitou A parade is going by, seireitou being on a royal float as the civilians watch him go by. Prisoners such as Hikaru, Ryun, Echo, Squad 13 but Tsuneide, and many others are all tyied up and slated for public execution. "The 35th emperor of the Feudal Lands and supreme emperor of the entire planet, Seireitou Hyuga has come in sight" said the tv reporter. "And please look" said the reporter as everyne looked at the prisoners on the sidelines. "The fools who dare oppose his majesty Seireitou are brought to the execution stand" said the reporter Sachi is shown sitting down, her hands and feet were in chains, right on Seireitou's float as she watched the crowd. "Now that the 2 strongest nations in the world have surrendered to the Feudal Lands, our beloved emperor Seireitou has finally accomplished his task of unifying the world" said the reporter "What do you mean glory, its plain dictatorship" whispered one bystander "He just kills all who oppose him" whispered another "Shh, if someone hears you...." whispered another "Seireitou, is this really what you wanted to do, dominating the world..... everyone!?" thought Ryun to himself Tsuneide, Byakko and Rikka were watching from a building Tsuneide saw her teammates there and attemped to go, Byakko stopped her, "You will just be killed if you go, Tsuneide" "But if i dont, they'll!" said Tsuneide as they heard shocked surpise outside, they truned to look "What!" said one of the gaurds as the parade stopped. In the distance, there was a man, wearing seireitou's cothing and wearing a hollow mask similar to seireitou's. "sei.... seireitou!?" said Ryun "Seireitou?" said Echo surpised "No way, seireitou is right there" said Hikaru looking at the emperor Minkai is shown back away over 2 miles in a cemetary, near Haizo's grave, praying "Wait, they couldnt have..... Haizo and Seireitou...." thought Hikaru as he watched The masked figure charged in, being attack by hundreds of kunais and shurikens but dodged them all and jumped over the gaurds. James, still under Geass, "Dont fire, ill take him on!" he said charging in but being kicked over As James fell, "Go for it, masked figure" he said smiling The masked figure jumped on Seireitou's throne float "You cretin!" said seireitou pulling out his KyuubiTaishou but it was knocked out of his hands The masked figure prepared his blade to thrust at Seireitou Seireitou then, smiled *'"''Flashback: Over 1 month ago", Seireitou and Haizo are in the Other World "Haizo, you will kill me as planned" said seireitou "So you are going to do it, no matter what?" asked Haizo "Just as planned, all the world's hatred is focused on me, now, all you need to do is erase me to break the chain of hatred" said seireitou Seireitou hands Haizo a mask, similar to Seireitou's Hollow mask "The legend of Seireitou, when he was "good", still lives on in some hearts. With this, the world will be able to sit around and settle things with negotiation and discussion, not military power. It will be able to welcome "tomorrow"." said seireitou Haizo takes the mask and looks at it "So thats..." said Haizo "Yeah" said seireitou *"'''Back to the Parade Scene" ".... The Peace Requiem" thought Haizo in the mask, preparing to stike Seireitou Back to the Flashback, "In Dorakuzan, we learned..... that people are wishing for "tomorrow"." thought Haizo "Hey Haizo, dont you think that love is the same as wishes?" asked Seireitou smiling "Huh?" asked Haizo "Something that cant be accomplished on your own, another's help is needed" said seireitou "A wish...?" said Haizo "I shall gamble on the love known as "people's wishes"" said seireitou *"Back to the Parade Scene" Everyone is silent, Tora and Ryun look away, Echo meerly watches with his same expresssion and Hikaru watches with mixed feelings.... Byakko, Rikka, and Tsuneide rush out of the building... Over to Minkai, "Seireitou, as compensation for torturing others...." said Minkai, accually weaping a very small tear, almost unnoiticable "Only those who shoot at others are the ones who must prepare to be shot at" thought seireitou Haizo slowly charges in with his blade, "Haizo, you will become a hero. You will become the savior who freed the world from its enemy, Emperor Seireitou" thought seireitou smiling Haizo stabs Seireitou right through, as everyone watches this scene.... Silence covers the field as everyone sees seireitou stabbed through "Sei... seireitou" thought Haizo weeping while keeping a serious look on his hidden face. "urh.. this is a punishment for you too, you will continue to wear a mask and become an ally of justice." whispered Seireitou Seireitou, staggering, took some of his blood and wipped it on Haizo's mask "You will no longer be able to exist as Haizo Hyuga... you will give up your happiness... for the world" whispered Seireitou "I accept that wish" thought Haizo Seireitou's hand fell and Haizo removed the blade from Seireitou's body. Seireitou stumbled forward, and fell down, his blood being wiped in a trail as he fell. Everyone watched in shock He slips down to where Sachi was as she watches him coming down. He lands right next to her, almost lifeless Sachi goes nearer, "Seireitou-kun?" she says as seireitou eyes are slightly open yet lifeless. She slightly gasps. She gently grabs his hand as she is shown past scenes of Seireitou and Haizo's Deal of the requiem. "No way.... all this time you've...." she says bringing the hand to her face as she closes her eyes, "Seireitou-kun, i love you!" "Yeah... Im... going to... destroy... the world... and recrea.... thought seireitou as his eyes closed and he died. Sachi is shocked as tears leak from her eyes, "Seireitou-kun!! No!! Please open your eyes!!" she yelled as she grabs his chest and puts her head there as she cries, "Seireitou-kun!!!!" The masked figure swung his blade as seireitou's blood fell off of it Ryun, Tora, Echo and Hikaru all watched, each as shocked as the next Tsuneide ran out, "Seireitou, the devil, has died! Release the hostages!" she yelled as the Ashiki, Taisinkoha and the Guardians all ran out of the building. "Dont tell me thats..." said Ryun "Thats Seireitou.... the "true" Seireitou" said Hikaru to Ryun as Ryun looked at him confused "Its not fair... you were all i needed.. a future without you.. thats!" she says as she starts crying out loudly. Everyone cheered for the masked figure and Ryun, Echo and Hikaru all looked at Seireitou's dead corpse and Sachi is ontop of seireitou's body, continuing to cry loudly.... Part 5: The Peace Requiem A picture of Seireitou in the old days was shown on the wall Tsuneide was preparing to leave her house when she saw the picture and stopped for a second "Hey, Seireitou" thought Tsuneide as she left her room "The world's gotten alot better since then" she thought to herself "The power that propelled wars is now being focused on helping starvation and poverty. Most of the hatred and crimes were pushed onto you" thought Tsuneide as she ran to see her teammates... "Lands are now coming together, as friends, almost too good to believe" says Tsuneide as it shows Hikaru and Tupac shaking hands, declaring peace between their lands. "There are still problems..... but even so..." sayd Tsuneide as its shows Tora, Ryun and Echo all picnicing together in a sunny field overlooking a lake. Minkai lying down in the shade, "The power of kings makes people lonely... heh... i guess that isnt quite correct.. right, Seireitou?" said Minkai chuckling. James was looking out of the window of his office, thinking. Seirietou Hyuuga is dead... I thought that would never happen... I must say, he went through a lot of trouble for this, you'd think he would want some recognition. Scarr was down in the city, talking to an envoy from the feudal lands. But, he did a good job. I commend him for that. thought the keader as he walked away from the window. Hikaru way lying in the grass thinking of the choice Seireitou made. He smiled as he looked at the clouds. "Seireitou, you stupid child...You actually did something that even I could not have thought of." He stood up and said, "I think that, you might be stronger than I." He turned to walk away to Kagegakure 2. THE END